1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to networks and, in particular, to wireless networks. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to routing information through nodes in wireless networks.
2. Background
A wireless network is a group of nodes that is connected to each other through wireless communications links. Nodes in a wireless network may take a number of different forms. For example, nodes in a wireless network may include, without limitation, computers, personal digital assistants, servers, cellular phones, smart phones, routers, switches, gateways, firewalls, and/or other suitable types of devices capable of communicating wirelessly.
Additionally, these nodes may be associated with a number of different platforms. For example, without limitation, the nodes may be associated with mobile platforms, stationary platforms, aircraft, spacecraft, land-based structures, aquatic-based structures, and/or other suitable types of platforms.
Typically, wireless networks take the form of static networks, mobile networks, or a combination of the two. A static network is a network comprised of static nodes. Static nodes are nodes that are stationary. In other words, static nodes are nodes that have fixed locations and do not move. A mobile network is a network comprised of mobile nodes. Mobile nodes are nodes that may move to different locations. For example, a computer system on an unmanned aerial vehicle, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant, and a computer system on a ship are examples of mobile nodes.
One type of mobile network is a mobile ad hoc network (MANET). A mobile ad hoc network is a self-configuring network of mobile devices connected by wireless communications links. Each device in a mobile ad hoc network is capable of moving independently in any direction. In other words, a mobile ad hoc network does not have a fixed infrastructure. In this manner, links from one device to other devices in the mobile ad hoc network change as the device moves.
Further, a mobile ad hoc network may be part of a larger network containing both static and mobile nodes. In some cases, a mobile ad hoc network is an extension of a wired network.
With a mobile ad hoc network, a central server is not present to control routing, security, data forwarding, discovery of neighboring nodes, and/or other processes. Identifying routes for forwarding data within the network may become more difficult as the mobile nodes in the network move. Further, depending on how fast a mobile network is changing, routing data through the mobile network may require more time, processing power, resources, and/or effort than desired. Additionally, connectivity between mobile nodes may be sparser than desired, depending on how fast the network is changing.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.